Rob Lucci
}} Rob Lucci era il più forte membro del CP9. All'inizio però viene presentato come un carpentiere del Dock Uno della Galley-La company, responsabile dei reparti di segheria e di alberatura. Aspetto Rob Lucci è un uomo alto e magro ma muscoloso, con due sopracciglia arcuate e una barba corta. Ha capelli neri lunghi fino alle spalle che tiene legati in una coda di cavallo. Ha un tatuaggio consistente in un quadrato con le due diagonali su ciascun braccio. Inoltre sulla schiena ha le cicatrici lasciategli da cinque palle di cannone, che assomigliano vagamente al simbolo del Governo Mondiale. Portava un cappello a cilindro nero con una fascia color seppia, ma l'ha perso al termine del duello con Rufy. Quando lavorava come carpentiere indossava pantaloni da meccanico marroni retti da bretelle gialle, oltre ad una canottiera bianca. Ad Enies Lobby indossava un completo nero molto elegante e una cravatta bianca. In una SBS Oda ha disegnato Lucci da bambino. In quell'immagine Lucci indossava una maglietta con scritta su di essa la parola . Nella miniavventura del CP9, dopo essersi rimesso in forze, Lucci indossa un vestito chiaro e un mantello scuro. Inoltre ha ancora numerose bende sul corpo e sulla testa e i suoi capelli sono sciolti. Carattere Galley-La company Durante il periodo trascorso sotto copertura a Water Seven, Lucci non ha mai parlato, lasciando che ad esprimersi fosse il suo piccione Hattori mediante ventriloquio. Quando rivela di essere un agente del CP9 comincia a parlare normalmente. Lucci sembrava avere una sorta di rivalità con Pauly e lo criticava spesso per i suoi problemi finanziari. I due finivano spesso per affrontarsi, ma la faccenda terminava prima che potesse venire decretato un vincitore. A parte questo, Lucci non aveva legami con gli altri carpentieri e con Iceburg. CP9 Lucci non rivela mai alcuna emozione, tranne a volte la soddisfazione: ad esempio si lascia sfuggire un ghigno quando rivela a Spandam che qualcuno li sta seguendo lungo il tunnel sottomarino, pregustandosi lo scontro con Rufy. Nonostante la sua forza straordinaria, che lo rende molto sicuro di sé, non sopporta il fatto di essere insultato. Succede quando Usop lo sfida, ma Lucci non gli presta attenzione fin quando il pirata non comincia ad insultarlo. Era già successo quando Iceburg e Franky lo avevano chiamato "ragazzino"; in entrambi i casi Lucci non si era trattenuto dal colpirli violentemente per punizione. Non sopporta i segni di debolezza e per questo è disposto ad uccidere coloro che li mostrano. È il caso di Nero, il nuovo membro del CP9, che ha lasciato che l'emotività prendesse il sopravvento durante il duello con Franky. Questo, unito al fatto che egli conosceva solamente quattro delle Rokushiki, gli sono costati la vita. Durante una delle sue prime missioni Lucci ha ucciso cinquecento soldati di un regno che erano stati catturati, con la motivazione che con la cattura si erano mostrati deboli e quindi indegni di vivere. In combattimento è un avversario estremamente violento che prova piacere nell'infliggere ferite al nemico. Nella torre della giustizia di Enies Lobby ha svelato di essersi unito al Governo Mondiale solamente per essere legalmente autorizzato ad uccidere. L'unica altra cosa che riesce a rendere felice Lucci è la prospettiva di un duello. Ha atteso con impazienza che Rufy lo raggiungesse per combattere, anche se per farlo ha dovuto permettere che Chimney e Gonbe andassero a riferirgli l'entrata del passaggio segreto, rischiando così di compromettere l'operazione di arresto di Nico Robin. Inoltre la sua crudeltà è evidente quando ha allagato il tunnel sottomarino per uccidere i compagni di Rufy, solo per il gusto di farlo soffrire. Relazioni CP9 Lucci non prova nessun sentimento per i suoi colleghi, tranne che per Spandam, che nonostante sia debole rimane il suo capo e per questo possiede il suo rispetto. Anche Spandam da parte sua riconosce la forza di Lucci. Lucci possedeva una certa rivalità con Jabura. Essa derivava dal fatto che fino a qualche anno prima, i due avevano all'incirca la stessa forza. Inoltre anche i rispettivi frutti del diavolo accentuavano questa discordia, perchè Jabura può trasformarsi in un lupo, quindi in un canide, mentre Lucci può trasformarsi in un felino. Ad ogni modo la rivalità è terminata quando Fukuro ha svelato che Lucci aveva raggiunto un livello nettamente superiore a quello di Jabura. Nonostante questo anche Jabura si è prodigato per racimolare i soldi necessari a pagare le spese mediche di Lucci, una volta giunti a San Popula. Lucci disprezzava Nero, il nuovo membro, perchè egli conosceva solo quattro delle Rokushiki, per la sua debolezza e per il suo temperamento non abbastanza freddo. Per questo lo ha ucciso personalmente. Governo Mondiale Lucci era estremamente fedele al Governo Mondiale. Da parte sua il Governo poneva moltissima fiducia in lui, sapendo che egli avrebbe obbedito a qualsiasi ordine. Tuttavia, a seguito della denuncia di Spandam, Lucci e gli altri sono diventati dei fuggitivi ricercati dal Governo e dalla Marina. Nemici Nico Robin Robin è probabilmente l'ultima persona al mondo capace di interpretare i Poignee Griffe. Per questo motivo è nemica del Governo Mondiale e Lucci, in qualità di membro del CP9, era un suo nemico. Spandam Durante la miniavventura del CP9 i membri del gruppo giurano vendetta contro Spandam. Per colpa sua infatti il Governo ritiene che siano loro i responsabili del fallimento della missione. Lucci ha telefonato a Spandam e gli ha giurato vendetta. Altri Hattori È ignoto il motivo per cui Hattori stia con Lucci nonostante la fama di quest'ultimo come pluriomicida. I due sono assieme fin da quando Lucci era piccolo e non si separano nemmeno nelle circostanze più pericolose, come il Buster Call. Durante il periodo trascorso a Water Seven Hattori si occupava di esprimere le parole dell'uomo mediante la gestualità; in questo modo Lucci sembrava socievole pur non mostrando alcuna emozione. Forza e abilità Lucci è uno dei personaggi più forti fino ad ora ad essere apparso nella serie, l'unico ad avere portato Rufy sull'orlo della morte mediante l'uso della sola forza fisica, al contrario di altri personaggi che lo hanno sconfitto disidratandolo, congelandolo o avvelenandolo. Già alla tenera età di tredici anni Lucci era un assassino di notevole fama. Lucci è il personaggio più forte ad avere lavorato nel CP9 in tutta la storia dell'organizzazione; il suo livello di Doriki raggiunge il valore di 4000, quasi il doppio del valore del secondo membro più forte, Kaku, il cui livello di Dokiri raggiunge "soltanto" il valore di 2200. In aggiunta alla sua incredibile forza fisica, Lucci è un idividuo molto astuto. Si è infiltrato nella Galley-La company per sorvegliare Iceburg ma quando ha scoperto che i progetti di Pluton non erano nelle sue mani ha intuito immediatamente che fossero passati a Franky per via dell'amicizia giovanile tra i due. Di fronte al Gear Second di Rufy ha capito nel giro di pochi minuti il funzionamento della tecnica ed ha anche intuito che fosse una tecnica che riduceva l'aspettativa di vita di Rufy. Inoltre sia lui che gli altri infiltrati sono riusciti ad ingannare per cinque anni tutti i loro colleghi e gli abitanti di Water Seven. Per riuscire ad ingannare gli altri carpentieri Lucci ha dovuto dimostrare di essere un ottimo carpentiere, nonostante questa occupazione fosse in realtà solo una copertura. Ovviamente è anche un abile ventriloquo, avendo comunicato con gli altri per cinque anni solamente mediante Hattori. Rokushiki Lucci è un esperto praticante delle Rokushiki, al punto da avere sviluppato almeno un paio di versioni personali di ognuna delle tecniche che compongono quest'arte marziale. Inoltre è l'unico personaggio fino ad ora ad avere mostrato di sapere utilizzare una tecnica segreta, il Rokuogan. Questa mossa consiste nel rilascio di un'intenso flusso di energia attraverso il corpo dell'avversario ed è in grado di danneggiare perfino il corpo di gomma di Rufy. Lo stesso Rufy ha paragonato la ferita ricevuta a quella subita da un Impact Dial ma moltiplicata innumerevoli volte. Frutto del diavolo Lucci ha mangiato il frutto Felis Felis modello leopardo, un frutto del diavolo di tipo Zoo Zoo che gli ha donato la capacità di trasformarsi in un leopardo ed in un ibrido umano-leopardo. Come tutti i frutti Zoo Zoo, anche questo è particolarmente indicato per chi pratica le arti marziali, come Lucci. Inoltre poichè il leopardo è un animale carnivoro Lucci quando si trasforma ha a disposizione artigli e zanne affilate con cui ferire il nemico. Reazione vitale Lucci conosce la tecnica della Reazione vitale e la utilizza per modificare la forma del suo corpo per rendere ancora più efficaci le Rokushiki. In particolare rendendosi più snello riesce ad essere più veloce ed agile, a costo di ridurre la potenza dei propri attacchi. Storia Passato Ventidue anni prima delle vicende attuali Rob Lucci, a quell'epoca di sei anni, appare mentre si sta già allenando ad apprendere le Rokushiki su un'isola di addestramento del Governo Mondiale. Lì gli viene impresso nella mente che dovrà diventare "più forte della giustizia stessa". Quindici anni fa in un regno cinquecento soldati vennero presi in ostaggio da una ciurma di pirati. Il loro capitano pretese per la loro liberazione di diventare il nuovo re. Il Governo, per evitare il crollo di quel regno, inviò il tredicenne Rob Lucci a sistemare la faccenda. Si infiltrò fra i prigionieri e gli uccise tutti e cinquecento, da lui ritenuti troppo deboli, eliminando quindi ogni possibilità ai pirati di avanzare richieste. Dopodiché eliminò anche la ciurma dei pirati, ma durante lo scontro con loro venne colpito da cinque cannonate, senza troppi problemi, che gli lasciarano le distintive cicatrici sulla sua schiena. CP9's Secret Mission Cinque anni prima della storia corrente, Lucci e altri tre membri del CP9 si infiltrarono nella città di Water Seven con lo scopo di avvicinarsi a Iceburg e recuperare informazioni utili al ritrovo dei progetti di Pluton. Come parte della copertura, Lucci diventò un abile e rispettato carpentiere della Galley-La company. Tuttavia, un anno dopo l'inizio della missione, Iceberg passò i progetti all'altro pupillo di Tom: Cutty Flam che viveva sotto il nome di Franky. Saga di Water Seven La Galley-La company Dopo l'incontro tra i pirati di Cappello di paglia e Iceburg, i pirati vengono borseggiati dalla Franky Family dei loro soldi che finiscono nelle mani di Pauly dopo che questo li mette al tappeto. Il carpentiere, sempre pieno di debiti, tenta di fuggire ma viene riportato indietro da Lucci mentre viene sgridato da Hattori. I soldi vengono riconsegnati ai pirati, ma i due carpentieri si scontrano brevemente mentre Iceburg spiega che è tutto normale. Al termine di esso Hattori, tornato dal suo padrone, si presente assieme a Lucci e Nami realizza quindi che il carpentiere è in realtà un ventriloquo, per lo stupore di Rufy ed Usop. Una volta tornato Kaku dall'ispezione della Going Merry, i carpentieri informano la ciurma sullo stato della loro nave e alla loro proposto di costruirne una identica, Lucci spiega loro che è impossibile. Dopo l'attentato ad Iceburg, Lucci è assieme agli altri carpentieri quando Iceburg racconta che una attentatrice era Nico Robin, della ciurma di Cappello di paglia. I carpentieri concludono che tutta la ciurma è coinvolta e saputo che il loro capitano sta combattendo Franky al Dock Uno, li raggiungono sul posto. Lucci e gli altri carpentieri attaccano Rufy, interrompendo il suo combattimento con Franky il quale si irrita e lancia un potente Coup de Vent che distrugge tutto il Dock, consentendo al pirata di fuggire. In seguito, Lucci incontra nell'ombra Nico Robin e le spiega i dettagli della prossima mossa da eseguire. The secret organization's identity revealed At Blueno's Bar, Franky suddenly rages out of the bar followed closely by Mozu and Kiwi. A confused Blueno wonders what happened while Kokoro simply says she has no idea how idiots think. Paulie and a group of Galley-La members decide to return to HQ while citizens hiding in the shipyard basement all discuss the rumors they heard about the Straw Hat Pirates. Back at the Galley-La Company HQ, all the workers are seen guarding the outside while the elite five are all guarding Iceburg's bedroom. Inside, Kalifa is curious about why Iceburg keeps Nico Robin's bounty in his room to which he simply states that it is because she is a devil. Nico Robin along with the bear-masked man are seen standing on a rooftop answering a Den Den Mushi saying they are both ready. An explosion suddenly goes off at the Galley-La HQ alerting everyone around the area and starting a panic causing Tilestone and Peeply Lulu to leave their post. A musketeer-styled assailant is seen being chased around using a spiked whip to escape to a higher floor where they are confronted by more Galley-La workers. Robin and the bear-masked man are also being chased around the area. In the President's room, the two masked men introduce themselves to be members of Cipher Pol No.9 (CP9). A shocked Paulie mentions that they should have been confronted by employees however, one of the two reveal a blood soaked hand while explaining that neither of them have seen any carpenters. In the hallway, a number of men are seen slumped on the wall and floor. The two men then tell Paulie to hand over both the documents and his life. Pushing the bear-masked man against the wall, a doorway opens into Iceburg's room to find a shocked Iceburg waiting for them. The bear-masked man explains that this is the power of the Door-Door Fruit and shoots Iceburg to the shock of Robin explaining "a good cook is never lazy in his preparation". He continues to confirm themselves to be CP9 and explains that the reason Iceburg was allowed to live only to frame the Straw Hat Pirates. He also explains that their main objection is blueprints which they state he has handed down to Paulie who will be dealt with. Paulie still has the blueprints tightly in his grasp despite being covered in blood. As he falls to the ground defeated, he informs the two masked men that the blueprints are fakes. Shocked by the news that the blueprints are fake, the two masked men continue to stay silent as Paulie explains he knows nothing about them or what they are after. The pair decide to eliminate him since he is now involved however, they are interrupted by Luffy who comes crashing through the wall and initially notices a beaten Paulie before the two masked men. The skull-masked man kicks the wall just as Monkey D. Luffy manages to escape, breaking it with ease. Shocked by the strength of the kick, the buffalo/bull masked man sneaks behind Luffy and restrains him to the ground. Restraining Paulie as well before they leave, the pair arrange with the others to meet in the bedroom and to not shoot Iceburg. All the members of CP9 arrive, one picking up Rob Lucci's hat on the way in. Hattori is also flying into the room and perches himself on the buffalo/bull masked man's shoulders as he reveals himself to be Rob Lucci. It is seen outside that the defeated "Rob Lucci" and "Kaku" are simply look-a-likes as the skull-masked man is revealed to be Kaku. Kalifa also reveals herself to be the musketeer and Blueno, the bartender, as the Doa Doa no Mi user. Shocked by the fact that they are CP9, he sits listening as Rob Lucci tell him to state the blueprints location or else there will be more victims. Rob Lucci explains to Iceburg about the existence of Cipher Pol and CP9. He states the reason CP9 is not to be known to exist is because they have permission to kill anyone who does not co-operate. He continues by revealing that the World Government wishes to resurrect the ancient weapon in the name of "justice". As Rob Lucci decides to explain their theory while Kaku keeps track of Iceburg's pulse. He explains that it's odd that he would not try to hand down the real Pluton blueprints after being attacked, not unless he had already done so. As for the fakes, they are signed by Tom's Workers; Tom, Iceburg and Cutty Flam. He continues that Iceburg's mistake was that he thought that his enemies were not so close to him so they know of "Tom's Workers" whom are surrounded in mysteries so much so that it took them ages to deduce that Iceburg was a disciple and that the other, Cutty Flam death was confirmed 8 years ago by a government officer. However, the four of them remember that a year after they had arrived, a man arrived to see Iceburg and named himself only once. Cutty Flam is still alive and in Water 7 known by the name Franky, who had any opportunity to receive the Pluton blueprints since he was there selling material. It is stated that Iceburg's pulse confirms that it is all true. Just as CP9 are about to escape, they are interrupted by Luffy and Paulie as well as Zoro, Nami and Chopper. Paulie is shocked when he realizes the situation and with Rob Lucci's voice confirming that his friends are really his enemies, he begins to attack. Rob Lucci however, stabs Paulie with only his finger after saying "Shigan". Lucci then explains that the members of CP9 have all trained countless hours to make their bodies into weapons and have mastered numerous skills that soar above normal human capabilities, Rokushiki. As Lucci is about to eliminate Paulie, Luffy attacks him with Gomu Gomu Gatling only for it to have no effect on Lucci after he uses Tekkai. Using Soru, Lucci manages to hit Luffy with Shigan to the neck. Luffy, who only escapes injury due to the abilities of the Gomu Gomu Fruit, brings Paulie to where he and the Straw Hat Pirates are and explain to the CP9 that they promised to kill those who were trying to kill Iceburg. The Straw Hat Pirates then ask Robin to explain why she wishes to leave the crew and she states that if she is to stay with them, the dream which she would sacrifice anything for, would never be achieved. Iceburg interrupts only for Robin to attack to stop him interfering to the shock of those around her. Chopper asks whether she is their enemy however, before she could reply, Lucci interrupts and informs that the mansion will be engulfed in flames within two minutes. As Kalifa, Kaku and Blueno stand in the way between Robin and Lucci, Luffy states he is not happy about her leaving and the four Straw Hat Pirates prepare to attack. Monkey D. Luffy is caught and thrown against a wall by Rob Lucci as Robin escapes through the window. Rob Lucci then explains that CP9 have trained since they were young and are always sent out to extreme missions. He states that they have a huge difference in combat power compared to the Straw Hats. Kalifa interrupts and announces that it is almost time for the fires to start as Rob Lucci states he has something interesting to them. Lucci begins to transform shocking the others there. The group in Iceburg's bedroom watch in horror as Rob Lucci transforms using his Devil Fruit ability, Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Leopard. Grown massively in height, Rob Lucci towers over them explaining that of all the Devil Fruit types, Zoan users' special quality is to strengthen themselves physically as the more they train, the more powerful they become. Kalifa informs them that the other shipwrights are on their way towards the bedroom however Lucci, with only a kick, destroys the upper levels of the Galley-La HQ causing them to collapse. Paulie manages to reach Iceburg and the pair attempt to escape however the CP9 stand in their way. Just as Lucci is about to strike the pair, Luffy manages to hit him before he could use Tekkai. Rob Lucci, who now saw sharp nails, pierces through Luffy and sends him flying somewhere in Water 7. Zoro then attacks however; he shares the same fate as Luffy however he is seen landing in the sea. On a rooftop close by, the CP9 members are seen watching the Galley-La HQ burn while Rob Lucci explains that there is now nobody to confirm the truth. The CP9 members go in search of Franky's location. They spot members of the Franky Family below yelling a message for Monkey D. Luffy. Rob Lucci, wearing a mask to conceal his identity, asks them where Franky is however they do not reply and instead state they will teach him a lesson. At this moment, Mozu is sent flying over to where the pair stands shocked as they watch Kiwi being knocked out by Kalifa. Angry at the attack on his friends, Franky lunges to attack but is blocked by Blueno who he is shocked to see. Usopp who is shocked to see the Galley-la Workers he met the day before. Franky, confused to why he is being attacked by the four and angry about the attack of his "sisters" questions how they found out about the hideout. Rob Lucci informs them that the four attackers are spies for the World Government and that their lives in Water 7 were fake. They also reveal that they know his real name shocking Franky even more however; he acts calm and asks them how Iceburg is. Lucci tells him that he is dead, which Franky appears both shocked and devastated to hear, and that they are after the blueprints to Pluton. Franky recalls a much younger Iceburg naming him "Franky" and attacks Lucci who in seconds smashes Franky through a wall and into another room while Usopp watches unable to prevent anything. The CP9, unaware that there was another room, begin to search it and find plates engraved with the names "Cutty Flam", "Iceburg" and "Tom". Franky tells them to get out of the room as it is where he grew up and the world's best builder lived. While explaining this, a photo of all the members included into Tom's Workers is seen in the room. Rob Lucci kicks one of the work places as Kalifa binds Franky in him in the thronged whip. Usopp panics as he continues to have no idea of what is happening while Lucci states that they have the trump card that "Cutty Flam" had committed a crime, just as Tom had done. At this, Franky angrily states that Tom was not a criminal however, he is kicked by Lucci as Usopp is seen holding his slingshot. Remembering what Tom had told him, he asks the CP9 how much they really know about Water 7. Rob Lucci tells Franky that the "Tom" they were told of had good skill but was a violent fishman with great power. Despite this, Franky tells them that he does not care about the World Government and will not say anything. Lucci continues to explain that despite hurting so many people, his crimes were dropped due to the fact he was confirmed as dead however, he will be escorted to Enies Lobby as a criminal. Blueno then takes out a Den Den Mushi and hands it to Lucci who then hands the receiver to Franky stating their chief wanted to speak to him immediately. Il viaggio sul Puffing Tom Più tardi Lucci ordina a tutti quanti di prepararsi alla partenza ed in seguito il gruppo parte con l'ultimo treno marino prima dell'arrivo dell'Acqua Laguna. Durante il viaggio Lucci e gli altri vengono informati della presenza di estranei a bordo, che uno dopo l'altro sconfiggono le persone di guardia presenti nelle varie carrozze. Il clandestino, Sanji, ha liberato Sogeking e Franky e tutti e tre si ritrovano nella prima carrozza assieme a Nero, appena sconfitto dal cyborg. Lucci, disgustato dalla debolezza del nuovo membro del CP9, lo colpisce ripetutamente e lo getta in mare. Lucci spiega che il motivo per cui Robin è ricercata fin da quando aveva otto anni è che la ragazza è capace di risvegliare un'arma potentissima. Sanji, Franky e Sogeking cercano di fuggire portando con sé Robin ma la ragazza si rifiuta di seguirli, così Sogeking è costretto e a portarla via con la forza. Blueno però riesce a recuperarla prima che i vagoni si separino, così il CP9 raggiunge Enies Lobby senza ulteriori difficoltà con la prigioniera. Enies Lobby Arc Inside Enies Lobby, Spandam exclaims that this will be the first time in five years since all the CP9 have been together but begins to scold the three other members of how they killed more people than they should have on their mission. Spandam hears a damage report from one of the marines located somewhere on the island, but before he could give the proper report, he is knocked out. This causes Spandam to believe there have only been five casualties rather than five hundred. Immediately after, he is told that the other members of CP9 have arrived. The CP9 are all reunited as Rob Lucci confirms that both Cutty Flam and Nico Robin are in custody. Despite this, both Lucci and Jabra appear to show rivalry between one and other while both Kaku and Kumadori tell them to calm down and show affection towards their long seen friends. All of a sudden, the four returning CP9 attack Fukurou and it is revealed that he can count their strength in "Douriki" and he orders all the members in strength. Despite the reunion turning more into a comedy show, Spandam interrupts them and shows them a chest with two Devil Fruits. Nico Robin and Franky are then brought into the room and as Spandam disrespects Tom, Franky bites his head and Robin watches as he is then taken down by Kumadori. Spandam orders for Robin to be chained up. He orders for Franky to go to Impel Down and for Robin to go to Marine HQ and to take them through the Gates of Justice as soon as the convoy was ready. He then tells the members of CP9 to go back to their rooms and rest. Spandam says CP9 will certainly be recognized for this and they would toast the turn of events on the ship. Rob Lucci then tells Spandam that is not in the mood for a toast and has no interest in status or authority. Lucci says that their brand of justice exists for the World Government and that the government recognizes Spandam as the leader of CP9 and it is their duty to complete their missions perfectly. However, Lucci goes on to say that he does not necessarily have to support Spandam's ideals. Spandam then asks Lucci what he wants. Lucci transforms into his animal-human hybrid form and answers blood, saying if he is there, even death is justifiable. As Rob Lucci and the others leave to go to their rooms, Spandam thinks about how much Lucci gives him chills, and that this surely must be the government's only assassin group, and with individuals as promising as them, Spandam feels like he cannot lose to anyone. In the Tower of Justice, as the members of CP9 are going back to their rooms. Spandam gives Kalifa and Kaku a devil fruit. Everyone gets excited over the Devil Fruit. Lucci adds that any greedy fool would die that way, and considering what one fruit does, it is easy to see what two could do. In Lucci's room, Kaku says he has a hard time believing the Devil Fruits come from this world. He also said he felt a strange aura emanating from it, drawing him in like a gravitational force, and that he could not find either of the fruits in his picture encyclopaedia. Kalifa replies that it is normal, going on to say that they can figure out the name of the fruit by the power it gives, but that power can be completely up to chance. She comments on how horrible life must be for someone who got some weird power, and they would lose the ability to swim. Lucci, having poured himself a drink, tells them that regardless of the type of power, how they use it is what matters, adding that there is a very low chance the fruit would weaken them, and that being a "hammer" is not much of an inconvenience, and that some people sail their whole lives looking for a single Devil Fruit. .]] Lucci and the rest of CP9 members witness the Straw Hats arrival and their challenge to them and the World Government, much to his amusement. Spandam is thunderstruck, and immediately starts to drag Robin away, heading to the Gates of Justice. Before he leaves, he tells CP9 that they have permission to butcher all of the invaders. He tells Rob Lucci to come with him to take Robin, since he needs to be protected, then calls Funkfreed. Spandam, Lucci, and Robin are walking down a spiral staircase, as Spandam keeps mocking Robin. He tells her that no one is coming to save her and they do not even know the way to the Gate of Justice. Spandam tells Lucci he hears a noise, wondering if it is his imagination. Lucci suggests that it might be the pirates breaking through the door. Spandam is astounded, saying that the door is solid steel, and that there was no way they could have found the door to begin with. Lucci tells him he remembers a small girl following them earlier, so she probably told them. When Spandam asks Lucci why he did not kill her, he smugly replies that he never received an order to do so. Spandam is annoyed, telling Lucci he should decide those things on his own. He then asks if that means someone is following them. In the undersea passage, Spandam is yelling at Nico Robin for not keeping up with him. He yells at her, telling her not to stop and ordering Rob Lucci to drag her over and pull her by the hair if necessary. Robin is looking back at the dark tunnel, thinking she just heard a voice. Lucci grabs her by the arm, telling her it is an order for her to walk. Spandam laughs at her, asking if she really expects her friends to save her. He tells Robin that the sound she heard earlier was just her imagination and there is no way they could come here. Spandam tells her that they are getting closer to the Bridge of Hesitation, which stands before the Gates of Justice. When they cross the bridge halfway, the other half will come up and they will go through the Gates of Justice. After that, Robin will never feel hope again. As they continue walking, they all hear someone call out to Robin. Spandam panics, asking what that voice he just heard was. Robin smiles. Lucci tells Spandam to take Robin and continue on. Luffy chases after Lucci and initiates a second fight with him. The two engage in an extremely hectic and boisterous fight from which Lucci still holds a noticeable advantage where Lucci bests, outlasts, and survives Luffy's attacks and counters with twice as much power. Hearing Robin's warning, Luffy tries to force his way past Lucci to reach her, but Lucci fights back fiercely and stops him in his tracks, forcing him to continue the fight. Luffy is later joined by Franky but even with the added reinforcement the two of them are still woefully outmatched by Lucci. Luffy is unable to hurt Lucci, who hits him with a rapid-fire Shigan. Franky comes to Luffy's aid by trying to hit Lucci with the same moves he tried to Fukurou. Franky's move is unsuccessful and soon Lucci comes to strike Franky. Luffy however enters his Gear Second ability and blows Lucci away. Franky is surprised by Luffy's strength and power and eggs on Luffy to beat Lucci. Luffy manages to keep Lucci at bay and allows Franky to leave the room to chase after Spandam and Robin. However, Lucci still manages to gain the advantage when the Gear Second effect wears out, leaving Luffy in the same situation. At this point, Lucci floods the tunnels with water by using Rankyaku to break the wall, to stop Luffy's crew from escaping and taunts Luffy, asking him whether he will continue to fight or rescue his friends and promptly escapes to higher ground, Luffy pursues him claiming that if he could not defeat Lucci, he could not protect any of his nakama. The fight continues with Lucci easily countering every one of Luffy's attacks and thrashes him around so much he could barely stand anymore. Rob Lucci, confident that Luffy used up all his energy using Gear Second, remarks that he is helpless before him like so many other pirates. In response, Luffy chuckles and claims that he is going to use a different strategy and activates Gear Third with Hone Fuusen. After Luffy uses Hone Fuusen, Rob Lucci responds to this by saying "Bone?" to Luffy. He then says to Lucci that the power moves from one bone to another, and told him to watch. He also says to Lucci that his left arm is now the hand of a giant. Rob Lucci, now seeing Luffy starting his attack, says that if he is trying to intimidate him, he needs to stop it. Luffy starts attacking using Gomu Gomu no Gigant Pistol while Rob Lucci tries to block and prevent from damaging him with Tekkai. However, Lucci got hurt in the process from the attack instead. Monkey D. Luffy, using the humongous strength of Gear Third, punches Lucci so hard that he is flung all the way onto a Buster Call ship, almost passing out in the process. Nevertheless, he takes advantage of Gear Third's lack of speed to quickly strike Luffy down with another Tobu Shigan Bachi, causing Luffy to deactivate Gear Third. He then uses Rankyaku Gaichou for the very first time in the air while Luffy is down on a Buster Call ship to finish him off, causing an explosion and cutting through steel on the ship. Monkey D. Luffy was fortunate that it was close; had he been actually hit by Lucci's strongest Rankyaku technique, he would have been literally split in two. Rob Lucci, while using Geppou to hop in the air, comments that, whether Monkey D. Luffy is being serious or joking around, the fact that he is still alive is entertaining - and, if he were to die from such a bombardment, that it would be boring. He then uses Kamisori to get to where Luffy is, and thrashes him again. While Luffy is down and still deflated from deactivating Gear Third, Rob Lucci says that Gear Third is a very unbalanced technique and that he says that Luffy is willing to take the hits, in exchange for that power. He uses Seimei Kikan: Kami-e Bushin to make his hybrid form smaller and thinner and attacks Luffy with Shigan, crashing him to the wall, and destroy a part of it. While Lucci is choking Luffy who is now stuck to the wall, he was going to say that his stupid attack is not going to hurt, but was interrupted when Luffy punched him, angering him and smashes Luffy into the wall further. With Luffy now completely stuck to the wall, Lucci comments that is unfortunate, but in Luffy's "stupid" form, he told him to die. Rob Lucci then attempts to end the fight quickly with Shigan Madara, with Luffy in danger that if his body is not back to normal, he would certainly die. But suddenly, Lucci partially collapses, realizing that Luffy had managed to fracture both his legs with Gear Third. Now partially disabled, he is easily beaten down by Luffy. While Rob Lucci is down by Luffy's Gear Second Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol, he says that he will show Monkey D. Luffy the most powerful technique known to those who have absolute mastery over Rokushiki, using Soru and coming to a halt in front of Luffy. He then pulls and uses his trump card - his ultimate move and the most powerful technique in Rokushiki, Rokuougan - to severely injure Luffy, evening the odds once again. Luffy claims that Rokuougan is like an Impact Dial, but with greatly amplified power. Rob Lucci, in his smaller form, then attempts to finish off Luffy with another Rankyaku Gaichou. Luffy continues to press the fight, but Rob Lucci says that his Gear Second technique is starting to lose its edge, claiming tauntingly that, as he had surmised, it was impossible for Luffy to escape Enies Lobby after all. He then continues by saying that even if this island lost its shape, he will pursue Nico Robin to the end of the earth, and obliterate her or anyone who gets in the way of the World Government, all in the name of "Dark Justice", while attacking Luffy with many Rankyaku shock waves. Luffy countered them with his punches, and says that they've come this far to set Robin free from such a thing. He then attacks Lucci with Gomu Gomu no Jet Stamp, but it was evaded by Lucci's Soru. Rob Lucci then uses another Rokuougan on Luffy to greatly damage him again, having him face down in a pool of his own blood. Lucci comments that he would still kill Luffy's crew no matter how hard Luffy tries to prevent him from doing so. Lucci remains confident even after Luffy gets up again due to Usopp's encouragement, and uses Seimei Kikan: Kaijo to return to his giant, stronger form, saying that he will defeat Luffy with all of his power at once. He continues taunting Luffy by telling him not to worry about his nakama, as he'd send every single one of them to the same hell. Continuing the fight with his opponent, he uses Shigan Madara again, while Luffy counters it with his punches. After getting hit again by Luffy, he attempts to use Rokuougan again. Luffy, in Gear Second, tries to get out of its range and claims that he will not get hit by that attack again, but Lucci uses his tail to prevent him from escaping the technique. Determined to end the fight once and for all, Lucci channels all of his power into his next attack, the powerful Saidairin: Rokuougan, to greatly wound Luffy once more - but this ultimately proves futile and perhaps even served to weaken him further due to the energy required for the attack and the fact that it was used as a final resort. Rob Lucci turned around after performing his ultimate attack on Luffy, but is surprised to sense that Luffy is still standing upright behind him. He turns around to see Luffy unleashing an attack. Recalling all the pain Lucci had put Robin and his friends through, Luffy unleashes a brutal Gear Second "Gomu Gomu no Jet Gatling" attack on Lucci. Rob Lucci attempts to use Tekkai to deflect the blows, but unfortunately for him, the enormous attack strikes Lucci so hard and fast that it appears he is being hit with dozens of fists at the same time. The attack smashes Lucci against and through a brick wall, leaving him unconscious and defeated. CP9's Independent Report Blueno is shown using his Devil Fruit's ability, Air Door at Enies Lobby while carrying Lucci. Kalifa and Fukuro are also shown at the back of Blueno. Due to the severe and near fatal injuries he suffered in his battle against Luffy he is still unconscious or even comatose. They are unable to turn to the world government for help, as Spandam has dispatched pursuers to capture them so they could be blamed for the mission's failure. He was seen being carried by Kumadori while the rest are walking along the Sea Train tracks and is in serious need of medical attention. They reach the city of St. Poplar, where the rest of CP9 try to gather money for his medical fees by becoming street performers, with Kalifa becoming a street cleaner. They gather enough money and Lucci is given his much needed medical attention; Lucci finally wakes. It is interesting to note that, despite Lucci's reputation as a cold-blooded assassin, the rest of CP9 (excluding Spandam) seem to genuinely care for Lucci's well-being, evidenced in their efforts to revive him and their celebration when he is discharged from the hospital. Lucci is seen expressing gratefulness for the first time in his known life when he shakes his doctor's hand. He was then seen bowling with the other CP9 members. Along with the rest of CP9, he attacks the Candy Pirates when they start ransacking the island; Rob Lucci knocks out the captain with a kick while the others take out their ship. However, he starts going overboard and tries to crush the skull of the captain, much to the horror of the spectators. This makes the group realize they cannot stay on the island much longer. As they make their way to the harbor, a little girl gives Kalifa a flower as thanks for saving them. They depart with the Candy Pirates' ship and eventually settle on the lush forest island where they were trained. They begin watching the CP9's next generation and when Captain Very Good arrives to arrest them, they stand their ground in a peculiar image that reflects their animal themes. As CP9 battled, and eventually defeated the Marine troops led by Very Good, Lucci contacted a physically crippled Spandam using a Den Den Mushi, and promised to come for him very soon. With that, CP9 left their homeland and set sail into the distance. Prototipi per One Piece All'inizio Oda aveva ideato il personaggio di Lucci sprovvisto di barba. Navigazione ca:Rob Lucci de:Rob Lucci en:Rob Lucci es:Rob Lucci fr:Rob Lucci zh:羅布·路基 Categoria:Umani Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Personaggi con un frutto Zoo Zoo Categoria:Personaggi del Paradiso Categoria:Ex Galley-La company Categoria:Ex membri CP9 Categoria:Utilizzatori delle Rokushiki